Paper Flower of My Own
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Kibahina kind of fluffy dramedy oneshot. Hinata makes a paper flower and Kiba gets curious. I wonder if he's going to give something better to Hinata and yes, something better than a paper flower... R&R thanks...


**Had to let it out. This is a kind of fluffy dramedy oneshot of KibaHina...R&R if you want...**

"_Men, this is boring"_ Kiba thought as he slumped down beside Hinata.

Hinata and Kiba were instructed to observe the moves of Kurenai's and Shino's training.

Well, I guess they're not doing that now since Kiba was now raising an eyebrow at Hinata.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked with a careless voice.

Hinata was in shock (as always) as she looked at Kiba then blushed a bit.

"I-it's nothing..." Hinata said as she was really so shy.

"Uhh...okay" Kiba rolled his eyes as Akamaru popped out of his coat.

"Bark!" Akamaru yelped happily as Kiba groaned.

"No, you are so not going to eat steak tonight after what happened yesterday" Kiba said angrily as Akamaru growled just for a second and whimpered sooner.

Hinata just giggled to herself about this as she was fond about the silly bond of Akamaru and Kiba.

She sighed deeply as she was just minding her own business.

By the way, what did happened yesterday?

_"AKAMARU!! DAMN IT!!" Kiba yelled as he was chasing after Akamaru._

"_Not fair, man!" Akamaru barked as he was scurrying off Kiba's hands freely which he did._

"_Come back, you mutt!" Kiba shouted as he plunged in as the small white puppy was now securely in his arms._

"_Got ya, now" Kiba snickered as Akamaru growled._

"_If I was eating a soldier pill I wouldn't mind killing you" Akamaru said sarcastically in his ruffled voice but yet he really was thinking about that._

"_Yeah, right. You're my best bud. You can't do that, you know" Kiba winked slyly as Akamaru rolled his eyes._

"_I don't get if we are best friends since you're forcing me to take a bath" Akamaru said sarcastically yet again this time with a wolf's voice._

"_Whoa, calm down, man" Kiba laughed silently to himself._

"_HEY!" Kiba yelled after Akamaru had just placed long yet slight scars on Kiba's face._

"_HANA!!! AKAMARU WON'T TAKE A BATH AND HE SCRATCHED ME!!!" Kiba shouted as Hana came hurriedly to where Kiba's complaint originated._

"_I can't believe Kiba would stoop his pride so low just for me to get a bath" Akamaru thought as he whined cutely at Hana._

"_Whatever, Akamaru" Hana said as she strongly took Akamaru in her right hand and walked her way to the bathroom._

"_Sucker" Kiba stuck his tongue out to Akamaru._

"_You're gonna pay" Akamaru growled softly._

But then again, Hinata wouldn't want to know since she might not even complete her question to her team mate. If only she wasn't so shy and uncomfortable around people. She really needs to get use of giving out her ideas, though. She was assigned at her new team and didn't want to be known as a weakling like how her father acknowledged her.

Hinata just held back the tears to herself as she fought off the glare that she couldn't take from the man who had the same blood running in her veins.

Hinata choked as she continued to do her business.

"Hey, Hinata, you ok?" Kiba asked as he was weirdly worried. Akamaru noticed the concern of Kiba's voice as he laughed slyly to himself.

"Shut up, Akamaru, not what you think...sheesh...stupid dog" Kiba whispered to Akamaru as Akamaru just continued to laugh.

"Anyway..." Kiba stressed this word out to show that he was ignoring Akamaru's thoughts. "...are you ok, Hinata?" Kiba asked as Hinata just gulped and nodded slightly while she was nervously doing her business.

"Okay then...umm..." Kiba didn't know what to say as he just thought of following their new sensei's order after all.

Silence was filled between him, Akamaru and her. He was seriously staring with a boring expression as the competition between his sensei and his team mate became the same safe yet careful kind of training. He never knew why he was assigned to this team. Sure he passed that stupid test and became a Genin. But seriously...

A sensei who had an attitude and weirdly has a scary look in her crimson eyes...

...a teammate who was stoic and silent as if he is so cool and all that...

...lastly, a team mate who seems so mute yet she was so pretty in her own innocent way...

"Whoa wait...did I just say pretty?" Kiba said to himself out loud as Akamaru's head shot up with realization.

"Hmmm..." Akamaru smiled evilly as Kiba slapped his forehead. "Shut. Up." Kiba said trying to control his temper.

"All right, all right...off the hook..." Akamaru said as he had an obvious in-one-condition kind of tone.

"What?" Kiba stared eye to eye at his best friend.

"I want steak for tonight or I'm going to tease you all day" Akamaru said as he felt like rubbing his paws together for this wonderful plot of this.

"Why you...grr" Kiba didn't know what to do as he just breathed in and out.

"Fine..." Kiba said regretfully as Akamaru wagged his tail happily.

"Hinata..." Kiba said as Hinata turned to Kiba.

_He_ _kind of talks a lot...but then again, at least he has the courage to talk._ Hinata thought.

"...you've been really minding your own business by fiddling with that plain paper..." Kiba noticed as Hinata just blinked her clear Hyuuga eyes.

"It's just...I wanna know...what you're doing with that paper..." Kiba said impatiently but in a calm tone.

"O-ohhh..." Hinata said as she had just finished what she had done to the paper.

"Umm...I was just doing an origami that's all" Hinata explained as Kiba just didn't get it.

"What the hell is an origami?" Kiba asked as Hinata started to giggle nervously.

"O-ohhh...umm..." Hinata bit her bottom lip as Kiba just smirked which made Hinata feel more uncomfortable.

"Origami is paper making. A kind of art and all...and I just made a paper flower that's all" Hinata said as she was twirling the four petaled paper flower in her fingers.

"Paper flower? You could just make a paper steak for Akamaru to eat, ya know" Kiba laughed at his joke as Akamaru really never liked Kiba's lame jokes. Hinata just laughed a little to encourage the confidence of Kiba. That's all that matters to Hinata.

She never wanted to hurt people.

"But why a paper flower?" Kiba said with an unbelievable tone as Hinata just smiled sweetly looking at the flower.

"It's not like I will get any flowers from a boy...so I just made one for myself. Even if it's made out of paper" Hinata said her face turned red knowing that she was telling this to a boy.

And oh boy, boys are totally immature when it comes to romance.

"Yeck!" Kiba spitted some little saliva on the ground. "Boy giving flowers to a girl? That's nasty" Kiba groaned as Hinata placed the paper flower in her lap to push both of her index fingers in her shy habit.

"Bu-but...I guess you won't understand...I-I'm sorry if you thi-think I'm weird" Hinata apologized with all her heart as she really never wanted to hurt people.

"Huh? Nah, it's nothing. You're not weird or something even though you have those creepy eyes" Kiba said as Hinata just frowned slightly.

"But then again those creepy eyes are kinda cool" Kiba said as Hinata just smiled simply and looked at Kiba carefully.

"Tha-thank you...the fangs on your cheeks are creepy yet cool, too" Hinata said as Kiba was taken aback but laughed loudly.

"O-ohhh...umm...so-sorry again" Hinata said as Kiba scooted closer at Hinata's side and placed his left arm around her.

"Heh, we totally are gonna be good friends, eh, Hinata-chan?" Kiba grinned mischievously.

_Hi-Hinata-chan? He-he called me that?_ Hinata thought this as she was shaking inside.

" I guess we are...Ki-Kiba-kun" Hinata said a little bravely as Kiba shot a what-the-hell kind of look at her as this made Hinata sweat badly.

"Cool" Kiba said simply as Hinata smiled again.

* * *

"HINATA!!!" Hinata looked to see now a 15-year old guy. He was the same Kiba Inuzuka who got rid of coat and wore a leather jacket instead. His messed up yet nice brown hair was now shown to everyone yet he still had the same red fangs on his cheeks as a huge white dog, Akamaru, was running along with this guy.

"Ye-yes, Ki-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked with a warm smile as Kiba stopped. He was now standing in front of her and looking at her. He really thought she had changed as she was mature inside and out with long midnight blue hair on her shoulderS as she wasn't pretty anymore...

...she was beautiful.

"Hmm, nothing really. Stupid valentine's day, that's all" Kiba said as he sat beside Hinata as both of them were leaning their backs against the trunk of the tree.

"Valentine's day is a wonderful romantic day and all" Hinata said with disagreement on Kiba's perception. Kiba just smiled proudly at Hinata because she gave out her ideas often ever since she trained so hard.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kiba said as Hinata just giggled while Kiba laughed along.

Weird of them eh? Well, they're really good friends and just wanted to have some fun between them for no reason.

I guess it stopped since...

"DATTEBAYO! SAKURA-CHAN! SO GLAD WE'RE GOING OUT!!! AWOOHOO!!!" Naruto shouted happily as Hinata saw this and knew her heart was breaking down to pieces.

"Whatever, Naruto. As long as it's your treat and I won't get in trouble, GOT THAT?!" Sakura yelled as she felt the inner Sakura taking control over her.

"ehhehe...whatever you say, Sakura-chan" Naruto said nervously as Sakura smiled and took Naruto's hand in hers while the both of them walked away.

"stupid Naruto" Kiba growled as he wanted to yank Naruto's head off for hurting Hinata in the heart.

"Hinata, you ok?" Kiba asked as he knew the answer since...

..She had a paper flower in her hands.

"I'm ok, Kiba...Valentine's Day is a happy day after all...I just don't get why I feel this...melancholy and all..." Hinata said as she tried to hold back the tears while twirling the paper flower she had finished in her hands.

"Here..." Kiba said as he pulled out a daisy in Hinata's view.

"O-ohhh..." Hinata said as she took the daisy in her right hand gently.

"Just in case you think it was weird...here" Kiba pulled out a rose.

"Ummm..." Hinata took the rose and the daisy to her chest.

"Yet again...umm, here?" Kiba said as he pulled out a lily as Hinata took it.

" Kiba...thank you" Hinata said as her heart felt so touched since a boy gave her three flowers at valentine's day! She couldn't believe it!

"Well, I think that wasn't enough to satisfy you at this stupid Valentine's Day" Kiba said honestly.

"But Kiba, it's-" she didn't continue her sentence, I guess Kiba was right.

It wasn't enough but now everything went well since Kiba's and Hinata's lips met with a soft sensual touch.

THE END

**Oh my gosh! this is such a lame KibaHina fic! review, i don't care if it's flames or critiques. i know this fic is lame. but then again if you like this, then thanks! **


End file.
